


Reality is finally better than dreams

by rayrayswimusic



Series: Love is a mess, at best [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Giveaway fic, I Tried, i hope you like itttttt, shouinyan, techinally a sequel to my prom fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrayswimusic/pseuds/rayrayswimusic
Summary: You know you’re in love when you can’t sleep because reality is finally better than your dreams” - Dr. Seuss
Inspired by: Person A is trying to show person B how much they love them and they overhear that they like roses so they go to a rose bush and grab a handful and end up hurting themselves. When person B walks up and notices the blood on their hands they ask them what’s wrong and person A reluctantly shows them the handful of roses. How person B reacts is up to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [@shouinyan](http://shouinyan.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fluffy Adrinette you requested!

Red-painted lips rose up into a delighted smile, her eyes meeting his from across the table. He watched as she raised her drink to her lips, and resisted the urge to wipe the whip cream off her upper lip.

Sometimes Adrien felt that he could watch her all day. Whether she was working on her sewing projects, or baking cookies. He would sometimes play video games against her only to lose immediately because he got caught up staring at a hair that loosened from her bun.

She was speaking to him but he couldn’t pay attention. Adrien was distracted by the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed, and the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about fashion designing.

But most of all, Adrien was still amazed that she loved him. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug. The two women who had become more important than even himself. He had initially felt awful that he claimed to love ladybug while crushing heavily on Marinette.

But prom had changed that. He had discovered his lady and his princess were one and the same. He had spent their entire dance shocked and unable to function once she disclosed the truth. He didn’t have to choose?

And though he was relieved, Adrien had also been terrified. When he had leapt up to her balcony that night as Chat Noir, there was a visible tension in the both of them. But it was her reaction that made him fall in love with her again. She had looked nervous, but just called her kwami out and transformed.

_“I’m glad it's you, Adrien.”_

He was finally happy, both halves of him were able to love the girl he wanted with no issues. And love her he did, to the moon and back.

When he heard her calling his name, Adrien shook himself from his stupor. He just smiled, dissuading her fears. "Nothing's wrong M'lady. Just got distracted by your _pawstively_ beautiful self.” He grinned his customary Cheshire smile whenever he told her a pun. His smile softened at her laugh, as he reached over to hold her hand. She just smiled, turned her hand up to squeeze it.

Adrien continued smiling as he spoke, "you were saying something about your parent’s wedding anniversary?” He focussed more into what she was saying, especially as her speaking became more animated.

“Papa got these gorgeous flowers for Mama! I love lavender, it's so pretty and smells wonderful.”

He watched her eyes sparkle over the mention of the flowers, a bright smile on her face. Even before he knew the truth, Adrien had always found Marinette and Ladybug’s smile to be beautiful. They were pretty regardless but he found both of them individually and now as one, simply breathtaking.

It made him giddy when he was able to satisfy her wishes. And while he could easily call for Nathalie and ask her to get him some lavender, it felt a little less personal. Sometimes he’d see others doing a double-take as Marinette walked by, even when he was there himself. He wanted to prove to her, and to himself, that he was worthy of her. Simple things like this were something he could do himself.

When they were done their coffee date, Adrien stood up, reaching out for her hand. One of his favourite things to do was to hold Marinette’s hand — it was soft, but strong, delicate, yet firm, and most of all it filled him with the feeling of home and comfort. Once he walked her home, Adrien leaned down slightly, lessening their height difference.

He paused, a hair’s breadth from her lips, and flicked his eyes up to meet hers for permission. She might not say no, but he never wanted to force himself onto her.

When he got her permission, Adrien closed the distance, pressing his lips against her soft ones. He brought his hand to her jaw, tilting her head up to give him more access. What started off as a light kiss, slowly deepened, as his other arm snaked around her hips pulling her closer. Marinette’s own arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him towards her. Finally breaking the kiss, he shifted his head to her shoulder, breathing heavily.

Smirking, he whispered, “Have a good night m’lady. I will count the hours till I see you next.” He chuckled, at her expression that shifted from dazed to annoyed quite quickly. His tone was teasing, yet his eyes indicated much more.

Now that his Princess was safely in her house, Adrien had a mission — find the lavender and give it to her. He remembered vaguely that there was a small community garden near his house, and quickly ran over there. He was glad that being in high school meant his father, or really Nathalie, sometimes allowed him to have a day off.

Entering the garden, he turned towards the flowers, looking for the familiar purple and blue blend. He walked past the mint section, and grinned when he saw the aptly-named flowers. Crouching near the flowers, he took a deep breath in, smelling the soothing scent.

Standing up slowly, he grabbed the small garden scissors on the nearby trough and bent again to cut a few of the flowers. However, he felt a bit woozy in the motion, but brushed it off as moving too quickly. Patting his pockets he tried to find some rubberband or hair tie he could use to hold the flowers together.

Instead he brushed a snoozing Plagg, who abruptly woke up at the unexpected tap to his head. Adrien felt bad that he’d woken his kwami, but the disgruntled look on his face made him chuckle. “I’m sorry Plagg, I swear it was an accident.”

“Kid,” a loud yawn escaped the kwami’s mouth, “what are you even doing?” Plagg’s eyes slowly opened, and roved around till they landed on the lavender in Adrien’s hand. His eyes bugged open before he flew away from the flowers. “Do you know what that stuff does to us Adrien?” His incredulous tone turned into a blasé one as he spoke, “I’m based off a cat. You’re a cat superhero and your powers are related to a cat’s.”

Adrien stared questioningly at his kwami. Was there some special importance about lavender with cats? He didn’t know much beyond Plagg’s general behaviour. But he didn’t think lavender was dangerous for cats. When his kwami refused to answer and just shook his head, Adrien felt a trickle of annoyance enter him. What was so bad about lavender?

“Look, I’m just going to give them to Marinette tonight, alright. I just have to turn into Chat Noir for a few minutes, get to her balcony, and then detransform. You’ll even get to talk to her kwami again,” he smirked, knowing that Plagg’s crush on the ladybug kwami was very obvious to everyone but her. Yet, when Plagg just glared before flying into Adrien’s coat he was confused.

He could vaguely hear Plagg’s muffled voice, “you don’t know what’s going to happen. I’m not going to help you here kid. Waking me up for lavender...hmph.”

Though he was confused, Adrien couldn’t help the grin that crept onto his face. He was going to see his lady again in a few hours. Lifting the flowers to his face again, he smiled before stifling a yawnl.

_Maybe I’ll get some sleep before bringing her the flowers?_

—

A silhouetted figure leapt from the large window, landing on both feet on the ground. He quickly jumped onto the rooftop of a nearby building, leaping from roof to roof. There was a small object clutched in his left hand as he ran.

But as he jumped, there was a hesitance in his movement. A stutter in his gait, and trembling posture. Landing on a rooftop near his destination, he paused breathing heavily, before another yawn escaped him. He couldn’t help it as another couple yawns left his mouth. Blearily he rubbed a masked-eye, before shaking himself awake.

He didn’t know what was going on, but making it to Marinette’s house was extremely important, especially now that he was feeling inexplicably sleepy.

Stumbling onto her balcony, he let his transformation go, sleepily noticing Plagg floating tiredly onto the table. Knocking on Marinette’s window, he struggled to stay upright as he waited for her. When the window finally opened, Adrien nearly tumbled inside her room, unexpectedly exhausted.

He heard her shout, and barely lifted his head, before tiredly thrusting the lavender at her, “I know you,” a loud yawn, “liked these, so I thought I’d get them for you.” He slowly lost the fight to keep his eyes open, and felt a hand run through his hair. He didn’t know what his head was on, but it felt soft, though the movement was unexpected.

_Movement? Why would a pillow be mov—oh._

He quickly pushed himself upwards, realizing that his ‘pillow’ was in fact Marinette’s lap. Stuttering out an apology, he looked away, resisting the urge to yawn. Turning back he saw a smirk on Marinette’s lips, as she pulled his head back down onto her lap.

“Silly kitty, didn’t you know that cats get sleepy when they smell lavender. I’m surprised that you even made it here without falling asleep.” She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips. “Though I did love the flowers. Thank you Adrien.”

His eyes slowly fluttered close, finally allowing himself some rest, though there was a dopey grin on his face, as he slurred his last words, “I...love you m’lady...p... _purrincess_ , Mar-” he yawned again, “Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/150957136365/giveaway-2nd-prize-1000-word-one-shot)
> 
> [@rayrayswimusic](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com)   
>  [@rayraywrites.tumblr.com](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
